usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 1 - 08/05/2013 (Olivia
18:42:57 Olivia: *Tentatively Olivia knocks on the door of Yuna's dorm* 18:44:52 Yuna Ueda: *Resting face down on the bed, Yuna tilts her head up* Who is it? I'm not exactly open to visitors at the moment. 18:45:45 Olivia: Oh, it's Olivia! I just wanted to see if you were okay...? 18:46:17 Olivia: I understand that today's trial wasn't exactly kind to you 18:48:32 Yuna Ueda: *She shuffles off of the bed and rubs her eyes, slightly raw from angry and furious crying. Opening the door a little bit, she fixes her glasses, a frown on her face* I'm... I could be better. 18:50:21 Olivia: I...I brought sweets? If you wanted any? I just don't want you to suffer alone. 18:50:32 Olivia: Or at all, really 18:50:46 Olivia: But I know it's hard, not to in such a situation 18:51:39 Yuna Ueda: *A small grin forms on her lips at the offering and she sighs and opens the door a little wider* Come on in... 18:53:26 Olivia: *She smiles and walks into the room sighing as she sees the all too familiar bright, obnoxious decor* 18:54:45 Olivia: *She sets the box of sweets on the bed* Now, there's stawberry, apple and lemon bonbons and assorted gummy sweets in there 18:57:14 Yuna Ueda: Wow, that's a heck of an array. Normally I wouldn't be so surprised... but where did you get them? *I say, sitting down on the bed, cross legged picking up a strawberry bonbon, eyeing it through my slightly damaged glasses and chucking it in my mouth* 18:58:17 Olivia: Well, when the store room opened I found a ton of them....I kind of, well took a whole lot back to my room 19:00:38 Olivia: I'm a little bit greedy...*She takes a lemon bonbon and pops it into her mouth* 19:01:16 Yuna Ueda: *Yuna chuckles to herself, talking whilst chewing on her bonbon * Good idea, a little sneaky but a good idea. And no shame in being greedy, especially in times like this. 19:02:37 Olivia: Lola and I had plans for the cake but I didn't want this to turn into Cluedo junior 19:04:53 Yuna Ueda: Oh geez yeah, I can't imagine that going well. *Pinches a gummy sweet and starts to chew* I think we have more than enough problems without having to open up that particular catastrophe. 19:05:56 Olivia: Yes...Whoever's behind this is going to pay sorely 19:07:55 Yuna Ueda: Not so much with their lives but they will pay, with something. *Begins to regret the slightly dark joke, but not before falsely chuckling about it first* Shame that cake got overshadowed by... you know... god what am I saying... who cares about the cake. 19:09:00 Olivia: The whole situation was more than a shame 19:09:11 Olivia: I never thought Sam would do something like that 19:09:51 Olivia: Nerves must have got to him, I know I was starting to get paranoid 19:09:58 Yuna Ueda: I don't know what to think... 19:10:36 Yuna Ueda: My emotions are already messed up, this is just making them worse. 19:11:04 Olivia: Oh, I'm sorry... 19:11:24 Olivia: I came here to try and cheer you up and I just brought it back up again 19:12:02 Yuna Ueda: It's fine, I think it's better if we talk about it a little bit. It's not like we can just forget it ever happened after all. 19:12:16 Yuna Ueda: I just... 19:12:30 | Edited 19:12:46 Yuna Ueda: One part of me hates Sam for doing what he did. 19:13:09 Yuna Ueda: He killed Frey and that's that. 19:13:40 Yuna Ueda: Then another part of me realises it was in self defence... and wonders what would drive Frey to do that. 19:14:08 Olivia: You can't help that, you were friends with Frey 19:14:16 Yuna Ueda: And a third part of me realises... Sam didn't deserve what he got, this is all so awful. 19:14:41 Olivia: I think that the majority of it came from paranoia 19:15:49 Olivia: Neither of them can be blamed, and the person behind this is cruel and torturous 19:18:05 Yuna Ueda: That we can agree on for certain. *I scoop up another BonBon and chew on it furiously* How have you been holding up? I can't imagine you're taking any of this well either. 19:19:55 Olivia: I'm frightened, but I have been from the start 19:20:58 Olivia: I've been stuck to Lola's side mostly, she's kind of overbearing but she's lovely really... I'm sorry for how she was acting earlier in Frey's room and the corridor 19:21:30 Olivia: *She starts sucking on an apple bonbon* 19:25:21 Yuna Ueda: She seems reliable at least, having someone to latch onto is a good thing. And I don't doubt she's a nice person, I just know she ain't gonna be nice to me. I think there's too much grumpiness between us. But I have to thank you though, I could feel my emotions skyrocketing at that point but you intervened. Who knows, I might have ended up throwing a pen at her. *Chuckles slightly* 19:27:47 Olivia: Actually, I probably would have to have stiffled a laugh! *She smiles* I can just see her face, she'd be outraged. *She mocks an angry, surprised face* nah, she's great really... 19:34:04 Yuna Ueda: *Seeing the mocking angry face makes me break out in a loud hearty laugh* Ohhhhh man, I can see it now! *The words I can manage to get out are rather breathless* Oh geez. That's too much! 19:36:59 Olivia: *She breaks down in laughter, holding her stomach* Oh man, that really would've been funny... 19:41:51 Yuna Ueda: *Her laughter ensues for a few moments before slowly calming down, spread out on the bed, slightly breathless* It's been a looooooong time since I've laughed like that. I think I definitely needed that... 19:42:22 Olivia: Ahah, I'm glad I could help then *She grins* 19:42:35 Olivia: It's good to see you feeling better 19:45:28 | Edited 19:45:43 Yuna Ueda: Yeah, I think you were right. I shouldn't suffer by myself... *I frown for a second before sitting up and taking off my glasses* As you perhaps might have guessed... my emotions are a bit cuckoo. I might have... thrown my glasses at a wall when I heard about Frey this morning. 19:47:01 Olivia: I don't blame you, you had just made friends with her and then she's snatched away from you 19:47:36 Olivia: However! It must be hard to see 19:53:14 Yuna Ueda: Just a little, it's not like I can do anything about it though. It's only the right lense anyway so... *I twiddle with the ends of the glasses* Assuming we live long enough, If I feel angry, can we maybe do this again sometime? I think sweets and good company are a good antidote... *Looks off to the side, embarassed slightly and blushing, puffing her cheeks slightly* If you don't feel safe you can bring Lola too if you want... 19:55:48 Olivia: *She giggles* Yes I think I'd like to do this again too, and I don't think I'll ever feel unsafe around you but bringing Lola along might be fun too! And concerning living long enough, we're going to get out of here together and in one peice, I don't know why I just feel it! 19:59:38 Yuna Ueda: *Almost surprised at your optimism, Yuna's eyes widen slightly before grinning* You know... I think I can acctually believe that. Then it's settled, I'll let you know if I need to have some sugar treatment. *Yuna looks at her watch and promptly takes another BonBon* On that note though I think we should call it a night. I think I might get some writing done before bed. 20:04:44 Olivia: Alright then, but I'm taking these with me! *She shuts the lid of the box and picks up it* I ought to get my beauty sleep. *She stands up from the bed and curtseys* it was a pleasure! Night night and have sweet dreams. *She then turns leaves the room with a smile on her face*